Dribbles and Drabbles of Blood
by Mycha
Summary: A collection of drabbles 100 words or less , mostly from prompts at the Muse Bunny. Some may be slightly longer one shots. Most of them will likely be about Kaname and Yukki, and most of them will probably be in the K-T range.
1. Hunger

Drabble Prompt: Hunger

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything regarding Vampire Knight either. Prompt came from the Muse Bunny, drabble prompt number 5.

* * *

"Yukki, how many glasses of water does that make?" her dark haired lover asked, looking up from his work as his sister walked in with yet another glass.

"Um... six?" the girl replied, scratching her head. "I'm just so thirsty..."

Chuckling lowly, Kaname pulled something out of his pocket and dropped it into her water.

"This will likely help." He grinned mischievously as the drink turned red from the blood tablet. "Next time, just ask and I'll give you mine," he continued, tapping his neck and causing his sister to redden from the insinuation. "Water won't sate your thirst anymore."

* * *

A/N: I don't do drabbles often, but this idea wouldn't leave my head. Let me know what you think.


	2. Where is it?

Prompt: "Where is it?"

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything regarding Vampire Knight either. Prompt came from the Muse Bunny, drabble prompt number 2.

* * *

"Kaname, where is it?" the young vampiress demanded, glaring at her brother.

"Where's what?" he replied, feigning innocence.

"My blood tablets!" Yukki ran around, frantically looking for the box.

"You don't need them, my dear girl," he teasingly chastised the girl.

"But..."

Kaname grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. Sitting on the bed, his head cocked to the side exposing his neck, he continued. "If you are thirsty, drink from me, Love. Neither of us need those anymore."

Yukki blushed profusely at his dark, mischievous smirk. Kaname never let a bite from his betrothed be that simple.


	3. Jealousy

Prompt: Jealousy

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything regarding Vampire Knight either. Prompt came from the Muse Bunny, drabble prompt number 4.

* * *

Every time Zero bit her, he knew. He knew as if it were himself, instead of his precious Yukki, being drained of blood. Every time, he wanted to tear the former-human to shreds for this intrusion. Only he should be allowed the privilege of tasting her sweet blood. Only he should be privy to the secrets it hid.

Every time Yukki fed her 'brother', she broke just a little bit more. Ultimately, it would shatter the spell, Kaname knew. As much as he loved her, he didn't want to turn her back. At least that's what he told himself.

**20 March 09**


	4. Predatory

Prompt: Predatory

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything regarding Vampire Knight either. Prompt came from the Muse Bunny, drabble prompt number 8.

* * *

Listening to the professor drone about economics, Kaname watched her watching him. He was careful she didn't notice. She would run away if she did. Regardless, he stalked her petite form out of the corner of his eye. Vampire watching human. Predator watching prey. Only Yukki wasn't prey. Not that kind. Not yet. Soon, though, he would stalk her for more than just the casual glimpse he got now while she patroled. It would be far more primal, far more basic. Then they would both be predators and both be prey.

He smirked darkly to himself. The time was near.

**20 March 09**


	5. Confusion

Prompt: Confusion

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything regarding Vampire Knight either. Prompt came from the Muse Bunny, drabble prompt number 3.

* * *

She had the dream again. The one with the woman in the white gown falling, blood seeping down her face. It made Yukki restless, nervous. Somehow Kaname knew what was going on. She knew that he could end the confusion and fear that these dreams were bestowing on her. They were frightening, each one taking a piece of her sanity. No one seemed to understand that. No one seemed to want to help, though she knew Kaname could see the fear when she begged him to tell her about her past. And still, with knowing eyes, he told her nothing.

**20 March 09**


	6. Chapter 6

Prompt: Conversation

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything regarding Vampire Knight either. Prompt came from the Muse Bunny, drabble prompt number 1.

* * *

The smell of blood was exciting the entire Night Class. The fragrance told them it was from a pureblood, but not Kaname. They knew the smell of their leader. While his friends debated who the stranger could be, Aido merely listened, a playful smirk at his lips.

"Whose do you think it is?" Hanabusa asked his uncharacteristically subdued cousin while casually leaning against the wall.

"Yukki's," he replied confidently.

"What would make you think **that**?" Ruka asked indignantly.

"Because, I've tasted it." Aido merely smiled and walked away, pleased with the resulting astonishment left in the wake of his comment.

**8 April 2009**


End file.
